My New Life
by Alice'slilsister
Summary: Katelynn, a 16 year old vampire, has been through some hard times after her love of her life, Daren has passed away in a motercycle accident. Now after being abused and emotionally hurt, she decides to go look for the Cullens for some help.
1. Preview

**Hey everbody this is Alice'slilsister, and Im rewrighting A New One?. I just saw something on youtube and it made me want to rewright the story since I was already thinking about it. So here it goes. and oh yeah just to let you know this is kinda based off the motercylcle accident with the boy and the girl. If you havent seen it it's called Sad Love Story or a true love story... check them out. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my OC Katelynn:) Ialso don't own the motercycle accident.**

**Katelynn POV(my OC)**

_"Daren, slow down, were going to fast, I'm scared!" I screamed to my boyfirend Daren on his motercyle. We were going so fast, it seemed like we were going over 100 miles._

_"Don't worry, Katie. I know what your doing. Your having fun, right?" He asked me. I answered right away._

_"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs,"Please slow down, I'm scared!"_

_"Then tell me you love me,"_

_"I love you! So much. Now please, could you slow down, I think were going to crash!"_

_"Give me a kiss on the cheek,"_

_I did as I was told. I gave him a quick kiss wishing that he would be able to kiss me on the lips, but I still loved it, even if it seemed like we were going to die._

_"Now take my helmet,"He told me,"It's bothering me. And be sure to put it on you,"_

_I took it without questioning why. The next thing I knew it went pitch black. I thought I was dying. It felt like my life had come to an end._

What happen three years ago, has never left my heart. I loved Daren sooo much, he was the best person in the world. Every time I think about the accident I always ask God why couldn't it be me that died. Why did it have to happen to Daren, the love of my life.

But now I am still trying to move on. I have a new life now. I am a 16 year old vampire who lives in Jersey Shore, Pennslvannia. I have a new love now. His name is Alex. Alex is my creator. He found me lying there at the scene of the accident. He turned me before I died. It was the most horrifing thing that has ever happened to me. I thought that I was being rejeted from heven and going into hell. But Alex completly understands why I haven't stop thinking about Daren. Every year on the day of June 17, I always go to Daren's grave and stay there for hours, crying and wishing I could see him again. I will never forget him.

**Hello! I forgot to mention this was just a preview. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!! Also check out my other story Edward on Parental Control! Thank you!!! :) And I promise the Cullens will be in the next chapter or chapter 3. Thank you!!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Alice'slilsister**


	2. Chapter 1 Goodbye Froever!

**Katelynn's POV**

"Katelynn, you can't go!"Alex yelled at me. He does this to me all the time.

"You know I have to. I did it for the past two years. You didn't have a problem with it back then!" I yelled back.

"Thats because I was hiding the feeling! I didn't want you to feel guilty! Please don't go!" He begged.

"It's not like he is going to jump out of the freakin grave and take me with him!"

"You don't know that,"

"Really? You act like a child!," I said,"You know what? Good bye! You always treat me like your slave, your always yelling at me like now, and you know what? Your a jerk! You an ass-hole!"

I ran out the door of my house and ran to the graveyard. I looked back and saw Alex staring at me through the open door.

I finally got to the grave. I couldn't help myself to cry when I first saw it. I grabbed the letter I had written earlier from my back pocket and unfolded it. It had writing on the front and back, describing how much I love and miss him. I sat down next to Daren's grave and burst into tears.

I need to see him. I love him and he is gone. But I can't, so I need to get away. It hurts me to see Daren's grave, I never thought I would. I also need to get away from Alex. He is hurting me and my family. I remember the time when he almost killed my little brother, William. He thought I said something to him and told him that I can't tell Alex, so he threatened him. Poor William. He is always like that. Hurting people, telling them lies. I thought I loved him, but he's a monster.

Two hours passed. I got up and stared running to my house. Once I got there, I checked to see if anybody was home. Nobody. Since nobody was home, I ran in vampire speed to pack.(My parents and little brother don't know that I am a vampire)**A/N There will be the story later in the chapters. **I packed 3 pairs of clothes, my toiletries, and my cell phone. I grabbed my purse which had my wallet, which had money I saved up from since I was 8, chapstick, and my iPod.

Perfect, I thought.

I went to the kitchen and grabed a peice of paper and a pen. I wrote a letter to my mom, dad, and William, sating how much I love them and saying that I am leaving.

"I love you," I wrote,"Love, Katelynn," I put it on the refridgerator and left to go to the airport.

******

After the flight, I ran into a small town called Forks, Washington. A small town that rains mostly everyday. I was in the forest now and at that instant the trees surrounding me by were fading. I started to see some people but I couldn't figure out who they were.

_"Welcome to our family," A tall, very handsome blonde man said._

_"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" A girl exclaimed. Wait. Thats me!_

_A tiny, pixie like girl came running up to me, hugging me."Yeah!" She squeled._

_I looked around at the nine people in the room. I had a huge smile on my face,"Thank you." I said._

**So what did you guys think? I have alot of time to write cause I'm sick. So I am staying home today:( And also I don't know how long I wil take to write the next chapter cause something really bad happened so yeah... :(. Thank you guys and please REVIEW!!!!! IF you review, I'll give you cookies!!! :O**


End file.
